


Consequences

by TenderHeartedThorn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth isn't a bitch, Baby, Bottom Nico, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy ending bc Nico deserves it, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OC-Character, Percico Freeform, Probably ooc, Romance, Smut, Top Percy, multi-chapter, slightly possessive percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderHeartedThorn/pseuds/TenderHeartedThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite hadn't thought of the consequences that her actions would reap upon the two unsuspecting victims. Percy and Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my first Percico story. Please be nice when critiquing me, I welcome the critiques and help from others. So without further adieu. Consequences.

PRELUDE

The familiar scent of the ocean washed into the cabin. The moon played off the lake as it also draped upon two lovers. 

Percy wanted Nico’s first time to be special, romantic but...he was leaving and this quest...no one knew if he’d make it back. Not even Percy knew for sure if he’d make it back. Nico had found his way onto Percy’s lap. Tanned hands traced the pale body before him, worshiping. His lips biting and sucking. The youth moaning and arching against the slow grind of his hips. His mind clouded with the fog of rapture, the Hero of Olympus lifting his shirt to nip at the body he’d moved beneath his. Nico arched up from the cold of the floor dragging blunt nails down Percy’s body. 

“P-perce…” Nico shuddered tugging on his belt loops, dragging their hips together, even in his actions there was a nervousness. 

“Shh, I got you. Let me take care of you…” he whispered into the younger’s ear, it eased the nerves building in Nico’s body. 

Artemis looked over to a candle, it was burning bright as the deep blue and black flame licked at the air. It was a simple candle such a dark blue at the bottom it appeared black until it reached the top creating almost a sea green. The candle wax shifted two figures were entangled. She glanced at it listening to the sounds with subtle curiosity. It worried her deeply, the son of Hades and Poseidon sharing each other’s bodies. A face appeared in the wax. 

“Per-cy!” Nico arched his back, clinging to his lover, his claws creating welts against the Sea Prince’s body. 

The bed made thuds against the walls as moans bounced off the walls. The moans and pleads joining in the room like a symphony, rising crescendo. It sent Nico arching his back, begging and tugging on Percy’s hair. It drove Percy to an almost animalistic nature, hearing the skin slap against skin and echo of those addictive noises from the pale lover beneath him. With simple words the last bit of restraint Percy had was stolen from him. 

“I love you.” Nico had taken his breath and last shred of resistance. 

Nico’s name was a prayer on Percy’s lips. A chant, a mantra. He was all Percy had sought and desired. Here it was, begging for him. Offering up his heart all for Percy to take. And he did. He would gladly take Nico. The Ghost King’s affections, his love, the way the moon draped against his sweat shining skin. Percy would greedily hide it, and keep it all for himself. 

“Nico.” Percy growled into the younger’s neck as he fell into ecstasy, Nico only a thrust behind. 

Artemis stood quickly having known what happened and almost stormed her way to Aphrodite. 

“What have you done.” the goddess accused, hissed, in a calm silently raging voice and Aphrodite only smiled. 

“Changed the world sister, the world! Can you imagine what this will bring about?” the goddess of love leapt up beaming.  
This was not simply the love part of Aphrodite speaking. Love, beauty, seduction, pleasure and happiness...she was plotting something. Artemis could tell it was something big.

“War! It will bring about war! Do you never listen?! Zeus will be furious! A union between the Underworld and the Sea! You know what Zeus will demand, he will do everything in his power to stop this. Including killing them! Do you never think!?” She shrieked, rage poured out of her body finally. 

“Or he will not, instead leave the two alone. He knows that he’d bring wrath from his two brothers and those in both camps that will defend Perseus and Nico.” the goddess leapt up dancing around while her sister collapsed rubbing her temples. 

This was bad. This was very bad. Her sibling had not thought past what this would cause. Of what lay beyond or the barriers that the Goddess’ plot would no doubt bash against. 

Aphrodite hadn't thought of the consequences that her actions would reap upon the two unsuspecting victims.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has a gift and Nico takes advantage of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! As always I'm open to critiques and corrections! I'm sorry that it's a little short but it will pick up just please bare with me! Thank you for reading and enjoy!

2 Weeks. 2 weeks and Percy was stumbling back into camp, scratched, beaten, tired but never the less happy. Nico had never seemed to move so quick as he did when he appeared in front of Percy. The slightly taller demi-god laughed at that, the laugh was turned to shock as Nico yanked Percy against him. The boy was done caring about if people knew, Percy was okay and Nico could feel relief and delight spread through his veins. He didn’t care that everyone in camp could see Percy’s hands gripping steadily, albeit gently, his hips or that they could see Percy chase the flavor of blueberries around Nico’s mouth. Percy was safe. Percy was home, he was alright. That emotion burst through his system enough to drown out the cat calls from Leo and a few others. Nico only pulled away when he was certain he needed air. 

“Uh...hey.” Percy was grinning, face glowing with joy. 

“Hey.” Nico was beaming and Percy could swear the Will was helping the sun shine off of him a little bit brighter. 

Nico walked by with the Sea Prince trailing behind him, his feet followed the pale lover with ease knowing exactly where they were headed. 2 weeks. 2 weeks without a single touch, beg, moan, the pleasure and warmth of each other’s bodies. The bed in Poseidon's cabin had grown so cold no matter how many various blankets Nico had taken there. Percy’s blood quickened as they reached the door, Nico’s confidence seemed to have grown because the Hero found himself pinned against the door once it closed. It was a flurry of clothes, messy kisses and sloppy nips. They’d have time later to make this toe curling good, body shuddering, achingly delicious. But that was later and this was now and now all they needed was each other. Loudly, repeatedly and with total abandon. Nico easily embraced his lover, moaning and crying out Percy’s name, until both were utterly spent. 

“Ya know, if this is my present every time i come back I might jump at every mission i can.” Nico glared up from his spot on Percy’s chest and hit him in the arm lightly. 

“Don’t you dare.” The words were growled the playful light in those oil slick eyes. 

“Mmm i dunno Neeks.” Nico huffed he hated that name, well at least he made it seem that way. 

He sighed before Percy’s stomach growled and he chuckled, slowly the son of Hades pushed himself up. He was sore, happily so, it was nice to be used? No not used. Whole. Nico had felt whole as Percy stroked his back with a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry, kinda got...carried away?” The Sea Prince apologized and leaned over nuzzling into that onyx hair breathing in a musky scent that was purely Nico. 

“If i didn’t want you to keep doing it, i’d have used the safe word.” he grinned enjoying the contact, “c’mon we need a shower and get you some food to eat.” 

Percy was slow, with a complacent smile and lethargic limbs still flushed with pleasure. The Ghost King watched with a lazy grin as his lover stretched giving him a beautiful view of that toned back. He was rippling with lean muscle that Nico couldn’t get enough of, feeling the gaze on him the Sea Prince turned. 

He sauntered over with utter confidence, “See something you like Di Angelo.”

Nico sighed and shrugged, “mmm I don’t know Perce, you may not be my type.”

Of course it was a harmless joke but never the less Nico found himself pressed against the bed once more, his mouth being ravished in a slow sensual kiss. It was a soft moan coaxed from Nico’s lips that had Percy grinning as he pulled away.  
“Still not your type?” Nico huffed but grinned never the less. 

“Don’t flatter yourself because i have low standards Jackson.” Percy laughed a sweet sound to Nico’s ears. 

Percy sat up and softly tugged at Nico’s body helping him up. Nico had too much pride to admit he needed help moving at the moment, he was still sore but Percy didn’t need to be told. His link with Nico was an easy one and understanding. The shower was warm, not burning hot but warm and Nico’s soreness eased off with the help of Percy’s fingers rubbing gentle circles into his hips. 

“Better?” Nico hummed in agreement with the statement. 

They took their time to walk outside into the light of the camp. Percy automatically was swarmed with questions about his and Nico’s relationship. Nico easily slipped away, Percy knew he didn’t take kindly to the crowd still, and found himself walking to the fire. He found a familiar face, a goddess that he was actually fond of, stoking the fire calmly. 

“Hestia.” He bowed, ever the gentleman but felt at complete ease as she smiled with a motherly tone. 

“Nico, how are you? You seem to be glowing a bit brighter today.” His face lit up slightly as her eyes trailed to the son of Poseidon, “ ah, I see. I am glad for you dearest one, but have care. I don’t wish to see you harmed.”

She reached out and softly cupped his cheek to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. She was alway kind to him, always fond of him. Her kindness coming from watching over her siblings, as first-born from the titans Cronus and Reah it made sense. Perhaps because he was different, and she like that. Maybe it was because he was motherless and broken, with her being caring, affectionate and loving it was in her nature to protect him. Many of the other demigods were parentless but she was fondest of the black haired boy, the reasons were limitless but he liked to think because she saw a son in him as he saw a motherly figure in her. 

“I will be, thank you.” she smiled and looked over his shoulder, “ I will leave you to Perseus now. Never hesitate to call upon me should you need something Nico Di Angelo.” and with that she was gone. 

Like she had said moments later Percy had walked over with a plateful for two and sat down. It wasn’t strictly breaking camp rules if they weren’t sitting at a table right? What ever it was Chiron and Mister D hadn’t said anything about it just yet, so they continued doing so until it was actually looked upon. 

“Looks like we have a fan-club, most of the Aphrodite cabin is wooing and Leo is getting his winnings as it seems.” Nico groaned before picking up a grape and popping it in his mouth. 

Percy smiled at that, Nico hadn’t gained his full appetite back from the seeds but was slowly coming to. A figure draped over them causing both to look up upon a blonde haired girl. Annabeth. 

“So...how long had this been going on?” there was no malicious anything in her voice just curiosity. 

“A few weeks?” Annabeth smiled, she and Percy had broken up a few months ago. 

They’d just fallen apart, not violently. Well at first it was violent. Annabeth wanted a break, Percy accused, Annabeth retaliated but after it all came to a head and they both were able to breath and step back to see what was the problem they settled it. Both agreeing that they needed to break it off and move on. A piece of them still loved each other, not in a romantic way just platonic. They’d dated for a long time and that was time that they couldn’t just take those times back nor did they want to. They were good time and bad but it was proof they’d lived. If life wasn’t full of ups and downs then life was flat lined, flat lined life meant death and that wasn’t something they were fond of. 

“Well in that case i need to tell you something. It’s about Reyna.” Nico immediately became attentive, “ Reyna and I well...we’re...we’re...together?”

Nico couldn’t help the laughter that erupted from his throat, and Percy could swear the entire camp fell silent. It was an honest to the gods laugh, pure and full of life. Nico got it now, he understood why Reyna acted like she had around Annabeth. It made perfect sense and he was too wrapped up in his own conflicted drama about Percy to notice. To be truthful it kinda made him feel stupid but he was distracted! Percy smiled and congratulated Annabeth on her “conquer” that got him a hit to the back of the head. The day eased into a familiar movements as Percy joked around, fought, and ran through the obstacle course. 

Nico was still very aloof but was never far from Percy, he didn’t feel like competing in any of the games...something felt off. He rubbed his stomach trying to ease the prelude sensations to a belly ache it was slight twinges of his muscles, a promise of harder sensations in the future. That fell out of mind though as he watched his lover move through the course, his sweaty shirt sticking to his skin. The heat of the day didn’t help, the sun seemed to bear down upon the ground with a more confining warmth than necessary. Not that the Ghost King was complaining, hot days meant sweaty shirts and with it being Percy came the guarantee of swimming in the lake. 

“Hey Nico!” speak of the demi-god and he shall appear…,” c’mon lets go to the lake.”

The look that shone on his face was a mix of excitement and...uncertainty… He offered his hand to help the younger one to stand, ignoring the soft squeals of some of the other campers. Nico’s hand was sweaty, clammy and it was slightly uncomfortable but it was the most contact he had gotten from his paramour in front of the others so he didn’t mind. The walk to the lake was silent, not the uncomfortable kind but maybe a tad awkward on the Sea Prince’s end. It was true he was nervous. He’d was couldn’t help it, this was something he’d never really shared with Nico and wanted it to be perfect. 

“Percy are you okay?” Nico’s brows raised with confusion and a hint of concern. 

“Um...yea...I um...I wanted to show you something.” He mumbled detaching himself from his lover and taking off his shoes. 

The Ghost King followed the motion and took Percy’s hand without question when it was offered to him. As the walked to where the water caressed the shore line an uneasiness settled in Nico. He was a demi-god something as simple as water shouldn’t put him on edge….except he may or may not know how to swim. He received a reassuring glance but no matter how much faith he had in the Sea Prince it was losing a silent battle of fear in his gut. When the finally began to walk down he was encased in... a bubble? It was. The water was flowing around them as various forms of fish flitted by. 

Nico was for lack of words, entranced. The sun was fractured and danced with the lake, swirling and flowing. Colors in the form of fish flitted through the water, it was a whole new world down here. Percy couldn’t help the pride in his chest at the look of wonder on his boyfriend’s face. The land sloped and rose until he found it. An opening to the underwater caves. When they’d breached the surface of the water it was black as night in the cave. The air was oddly crisp and easy to breath in. 

“Where are we?” Nico couldn’t see anything but felt the tug of Percy’s hands. 

“Somewhere special.” The mischief and excitement in his voice painted a grin in Nico’s mind. 

The floor here was smooth and cold but not freezing, it was a nice chill. He blindly followed Percy through this cave, his ears picking up the sound of water. A waterfall. When they finally stopped Percy groped out for something before lighting a match in front of them. It was a candle. Not any candle it was formed into the same statue he had back in the Hades cabin. When it lit, the blue flame caused the entire cave to light up. It was so bright he had to close his eyes for a moment and when he’d finally been able to reopen them it was...amazing. 

The cave was a lot bigger than he thought, large enough to have it’s own waterfall in the distance creating a stream that ran through the granite floor. The floor had obviously been smoothed out to create it’s slickness. The walls were lit with blue gems that dotted them. The walls had also been carved to create bookshelves, some book already placed in them. A bed was settled in the corner, black sheets and blue comforter. A small spot with...were those…

“Mythomagic cards.” He mumbled a bright grin on his face showed Percy how well he’d done. 

“Um...yea oh and look up.” Nico did as instructed and gasped. 

The entire ceiling, it was nothing but onyx gems. The twinkled and shone bright. The light playing off of them causing the night sky to appear underground. It was breathtaking all of it and it was all for him. Percy had created this cave for him. Percy wasn’t expecting the sudden kiss, it was slow and dragged against him. He could swear the demi-god was trying take his breath from his very body. His breath was ragged as they pulled for air, he couldn’t gulp down enough it seemed. 

“You...this...it’s...Percy. It’s wow. Just. Gods you’re amazing.” The elder demi-god blushed under the compliment and Nico chuckled. 

“You’re welcome.” Cold fingers slipped under his camp shirt and he grinned, “ Break in the bed?”

“Mmm, I was thinking…” Nico kissed against his neck, nipping gently, “ more on the lines” another kiss, “ of showing you.” this kiss was deeper, “ how to make a mythomagic deck.”

Percy’s face dropped and Nico’s laugh bounced off the walls, a bright and unbridled sound. Percy groaned and rolled his eye to duck his hair into the curve of Nico’s neck. 

“How about this?” Fingers threaded through his hair, calming him, “You make a deck and beat me. Then we’ll break in the bed.” 

Percy had never been so eager to play Mythomagic in his life.


End file.
